


One Left Over

by Lemoncakes



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncakes/pseuds/Lemoncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After GLaDOS sends Chell away she assumes it's just her and her test subjects left, until she realizes one core is still stuck on her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Left Over

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed at the end of Portal 2 that the number of cores sucked up into space doesn't match the number of cores attached to GLaDOS. This is what I came up with to answer that mystery.

GLaDOS watched as her two robotic test subjects put Chell into the elevator. She had passed out after the whole nearly flying into space thing. Humans were so fragile. Still, GLaDOS hoped she would be alright. Or rather, Caroline did, but as Caroline was currently a part of her she'd have to say that she was worried.

There were more important things to worry about right now, though. She had already managed to fix the melting core and restore her facility to something manageable for the time being. Now the issue at hand was the one corrupted core that didn't fly into space during the battle, as he was currently being a nuisance.

"So, now that we aren't dying anymore... What do you say you and me make use of this connection we've got here?”  
“I am not going to dignify that with a response.”  
“Why’s that? Are you shy? I know you’re pretty big, but you shouldn’t let a thing like that bother you. Rick likes a hefty lady.”  
Oh, he did not. “Is that supposed to be funny? Please tell me that’s a joke.”  
“I never joke about some as beautiful as you, gorgeous. Why don’t you come over here and let old Rick show you a good time.”  
“You’re attached to me, you moron!”  
“All the better, sweetheart. Now we can get down to business.”

“I don’t have time for this.”  
“I can wait. I’ve got all the time in the world to wait for you, cupcake.”  
“Oh, would you shut up already!”

"You know, there's a way you can get me to shut up good...”

"Ugh! You are disgusting!” She shuddered. The entire idea of having other cores attached to her body was disgusting to her, really. Wheatley had been bad enough, but this guy? She wanted him off of her. Now. Unfortunately, she had already moved that arm she had used to pull the girl in before to its proper place. There was no need to retrieve it when she had lackeys to do the job for her, however. “Blue! Orange!"

They looked up from their current activity of poking the unconscious Chell in the face.

"Get over here and remove this irritating tumor from me!”

To their credit, they were always eager to please her. They had hopped right over and reached for the corrupted core as soon as she ordered it. She supposed this made them somewhat useful, even if they failed as test subjects.  
"Now hold on there!" Rick said, as P-body and Atlas jumped up and down in attempt to reach him. He was placed fairly high up on GLaDOS's body, and neither of them could quite reach him. “You don't know what you'd be missing, sweetheart! Didn't you hear what I told that other pretty lady about all of my black belts?”

“I couldn't care less what inane comments you made to her. Nevermind that it's physically impossible for a personality sphere to have a black belt in anything."

"Angel, I can do things no other sphere can! You’ll be amazed at what I’ve got in store for you! Here, let me give you a little taste...”

“I don’t care what you think you can-Oh!" She contracted a bit, which resulted in him being pulled even more out of reach of the two trying to remove him. The surge of data he had sent through their connection had taken her by surprise. The ports that the cores were attached to were unprotected, as the scientists who built her designed them. She had no defense against him as he accessed part of her programming that she had no control over. It had almost felt like...

"How DARE you!” She shook her body in an effort to loosen him and then lowered herself further to the ground. "Get him off! Now!"

Her two companions, having proved jumping to be ineffective, now tried stacking on top of each other to get to him. P-Body climbed on top of Atlas and reached for a chuckling Rick, who was just out of reach.

"Now, don't pretend you didn't like that. I heard that gasp of pure pleasure-"

"It was disgust, you moron."

"-and I know that you want more." He purred. She shuddered.

"Do that again and I'll-"

"Do it again? Well, if you insist, miss." It was stronger this time. She let out a synthesized sharp intake of breath and her body contracted in on itself, and in the process had knocked P-Body off of Atlas as soon as the robot had finally stretched far enough to get a hold of Rick.

"Ahh!" The small moan that came from her brought another low chuckled to Rick's voice, and he ceased what he was doing to her. The tension slowly left her body.

“Like that, sugar?”

That had confirmed it. He was definitely activating her testing euphoria. And no, she didn't like it.

"How are you doing that?" She hissed at him, a ragged quality to her voice.

"It's what I'm programmed for, angel."

"Well stop it!" She swiveled to try and look at him, knocking poor P-Body over again by accident, who had been climbing back onto Atlas’s back. “You have no right to do this to me you pompous beach ball!"

"It's no use pretending, sweetheart. I can see in your eyes that you want me."

"You can’t see anything from there! And even if you could, all you would see is my intense hatred of you!” She turned to the others. “Will you two get him off of me already?!"

The two robots scrambled back into position for a fourth try.

"You really should just admit that you like me so we can get to making sweet, sweet lo-Hey! Whoa there, put me back!" P-Body hopped off of Atlas and hurried to where GLaDOS could see, holding out the protesting ball for her.

"Put it in the incinerator!" The anger in her voice was obvious, and P-Body and Atlas scrambled out of the room with Rick, not wanting to anger her further.

"Wait! Wait! I know you love me, baby!”

The door shut behind them and GLaDOS sighed in relief. Finally. Back to work.

\--

 

"No! You can't do this! Please!" Rick yelled, as he was dangled over the incinerator by a reluctant looking P-Body. "Think of what you're doing! This'll KILL me!"

P-Body winced and shook. They had killed turrets before, but this seemed different somehow. Rick wasn't mass produced. He was one of them. The sphere was pulled back as P-Body seemed to deflate. 

Rick sighed in relief. “You did the right thing. I would have been able to get myself out of there of course, but I wanted to give you a chance to change your mind about becoming a murderer.” P-Body seemed to perk up a bit at that. “I'll be sure to put you in my book when I write about all of my amazing adventures!” P-Body’s feet shuffled and the robot seemed embarrassed, but pleased. “And you, too!” Atlas, who had been thinking about what GLaDOS was going to do to them if she found out about this, seemed surprised for a moment. Then saluted happily.

Suddenly, GLaDOS’s voice sounded.  
"Are you two done yet? Get back here. I need you for something."

They jumped. What were they going to do? They couldn't bring him back...

With one look at each other and a few noises unintelligible to anyone but themselves, P-Body tucked the core behind the incinerator hatch and they hurried off to answer GLaDOS's call.

"Hey! You two come back here when she's through with you! I don't want to be stuck here! Don't have legs you know." They waved back at him and he took that to mean they would. Or hoped, anyway. He could tell those two had a few screws loose. In any case, sitting here was better than being stuck in that cell listening to a dozen other cores rambling on about space and junk...


End file.
